


It's Too Early for This

by New_Elysia



Series: Fatherhood AU [5]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: AU, Child, Dad AU, Gen, Smol Vlad, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: Even infants can be such little shits some times.





	

D’Ablo opened his eyes, a groan escaping the council president’s lips as he sat up in bed. His tired eyes drifted over to the alarm clock next to his bed. One in the afternoon… it was way to fucking early for this.

It wasn’t any sort of basic need that had woken him up, nor his cats attempting to find some place comfortable to sleep. In fact, he’d be rather happy if it had just been his cats, atleast they only took a few minutes to settle down.

D’Ablo tossed his legs over the side of his bed and stood, begrudgingly leaving the warmth of the four large blankets he’d piled onto his bed to withstand the cold.

The vampire opened his bedroom door and slipped out into the hallway, were the child’s crying sounded a lot loud. D’Ablo sighed and walked across the hall and into the bed room. His eyes landing on a crib set up against the nearby wall.

He walked over and looked down, Vlad was lying on his back and crying loudly. Beside the boy sat both of D’Ablo’s cats. A little black cat and a British long hair, both of which stared up at D’Ablo expectantly. It had been a bit of a pleasant surprise that both of them had only taken a month of uncertain sniffing and hiding just out of sight before they not only adjusted to the child, but claim the boy as their own.

D’Ablo had been forced to leave the boy’s bed room door open so that they could come and go as they pleased. If he didn’t, D’Ablo wouldn’t just be dealing with a screaming child, he’d be dealing with a duo of screaming cats.

Now they were looking up at him, expecting him to calm Vlad down. It wasn’t uncommon for D’Ablo to walk in and see one or both of them curled up next to the boy. With a sigh, D’Ablo reached it and picked Vlad up, and held the boy close to his chest. Fortunetly it didn’t seem like he needed a diaper change and D’Ablo doubted he was hungry.

The vampire walked over and made himself comfortable in the rocking chair and began rubbing the infants back as he slowly rocked back and forth. At least calming the kid once he woke up was normally easy. He know though, that he should also be talking to the child, but D’Ablo wasn’t sure exactly what to say.

‘Hush now, everything’s ok’? God no, even if he was completely alone he wasn’t going to say something that stupid to a kid. Even one who wouldn’t even remember this early in his life.

D’Ablo wondered why this kid kept waking up every few hours, he would expect nightmares, but then again, he wasn’t certain children this young could even dream. The vampire moved his eyes from the side of the boys head down to the floor in front of him.

Both cats had now come to sit down in front of the chair, ears perked as they watched the vampire calm the child. Which wasn’t exactly going very well, Vlad was still crying. D’Ablo pursed his lips, perhaps the boy was hungry after all.

The council president stood and walked between the two cats, who in turn followed him out the door and down the steps into the kitchen. D’Ablo flicked on a light and walked over to the fridge.

Inside there was a readymade bottle, just in case the boy woke up hungry. D’Ablo pulled it out and walked over to the microwave. Honestly, he couldn’t stand the taste of microwaved blood, most vampires couldn’t either. But it was far quicker and easier than trying to heat it up on the stove.

Vlad squirmed in his hold “give it a few minutes, kid.” D’Ablo mumbles, moving Vlad to a more comfortable position.

When the timer went off, D’Ablo opened the door and reached inside to grab the bottle. The vampire once again maneuvered around his cats and walked back into the child’s room. D’Ablo situated himself in the rocking chair again and put the bottle of warm blood to Vlad’s mouth. The child accepted it easily and D’Ablo leaned his head back and let Vlad feed.

When Vlad was done, D’Ablo set the bottle to the side and stood. The child’s cries had ceased and he was beginning to fall back asleep. The vampire walked over and gently laid the boy down in the crib. D’Ablo turned, slowly making his way to the door, keeping is footsteps as silent as he possibly could.

The council president had just barely set foot out of the room when Vlad began crying again. D’Ablo grit his teeth “oh you little shit” he whispered. This was not the first time the infant had done this. But D’Ablo hadn’t been able to really figure out why, some days the boy slept just find in his crib, others he’d refuse to sleep.

And then there were nights like this, where he would go to sleep and then wake up crying in the middle of the day screaming his lungs out.

D’Ablo walked back over to the crib, two months had done little in the way of the boy developing some sort of sleeping schedule. Though, D’Ablo didn’t really know what to expect, children were stupid creatures.

And D’Ablo was exhausted, his schedule was already screwed due to work in the council. Now it was even more screwed because he had to work around every need of the child. He was just lucky Otis would take him on the weekends, leaving D’Ablo free to just toss himself down and sleep for the duration of two days.

The vampire reached down and picked Vlad up, if the boy wanted to do this, then fine. D’Ablo left the room, child and cats in tow as he walked into his own bed room.

The council president made himself comfortable on his bed and let the child lay next to him. D’Ablo sighed, watching the boy calm down again and curl closer to the vampire. Vlad fell back asleep, leaving D’Ablo just watching him. He was sure if he tried to put the boy back in his crib he’d just cry again.

D’Ablo’s steel grey eyes moved up to watch his cats get comfortable on the bed. The vampire lightly draped his arm over the child and allowed his tired eyes to close, hopefully the kid would sleep through the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

D’Ablo was awoken, by someone shaking him. The vampire slowly blinked his eyes open, they then widened when he noticed the kid wasn’t lying next to him. That didn’t make sense, he was sure the boy was not able to get up and walk around on his own.

The vampire sat up and looked over, grey eyes meeting a pair of green, Orander. The Council’s secretary held Vlad in his arms “what are you doing here?” D’Ablo asked, the other vampire looked confused “you’re joking, right?” D’Ablo furrowed his brow “no”

The council secretary let out a groan “you’ve been a sleep this whole time, haven’t you?” D’Ablo got out of bed and stretched, “if by whole time, you mean when I’m supposed to sleep, then no.” D’Ablo said, eyeing Vlad. “You realize it’s nearly ten in the evening, right?”

D’Ablo blinked “what? No, there’s no way I slept that long.” The vampire looked over at the bedside clock “fuck” he hissed, he then darted over “what did I miss?” he asked “a meeting, one we were supposed to have when everyone got there. Which is the reason I’m here, I came to make sure something hadn’t happened when you didn’t show up or answer your phone” D’Ablo grabbed a dress shirt and slacks from his closet and darted for the bathroom.

The vampire rushed through his shower and only bothered with enough make up to bring little life back into his face before coming back out. His grey eyes then landed on Otis, who was currently taking Vlad from Orander “what are you doing here?” he asked, grabbing a pair of shiny black dress shoes.

“I’m here to get Vladimir.” Otis said, the blond let out an exacerbated sigh when D’Ablo gave him a confused look “it’s Friday” the younger vampire reminded him. D’Ablo blinked, still looking a bit confused before it came together in his head “oh, yes, right.” D’Ablo stood and walked over.

“Did you already get this things together?” D’Ablo asked “yes, while you were getting ready.” Otis then smiled _‘it was rather nice to see you sleeping like that with Vladimir.’_ Otis said through telepathy, _‘dare I say, it was actually rather cute.’_ the younger vampires smile then turned into a smirk.

D’Ablo looked taken aback and his face slightly burned. Cut? Oh no, he did not do cute. Council presidents in general did not do cute.

The vampire then looked to Vlad who had on a change of clothing and his head rested against Otis’s shoulder. D’Ablo leaned in with a smirk on his face, “listen to me you little brat, you better make your uncle’s week end a living hell for me, understand?” the infant made no move to show he understood anything, he just blinked at the council president.

Otis just smiled and shook his head “you best be off to work, you’re already late enough as is.” The blond said and turned to walk towards the bed room door, “I’ll see you on Monday, try to get some rest.”

 

* * *

 

_**see[Profile ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/profile)for adopted head canons from Aroacestronaut** _


End file.
